The objective of this study is to determine the optimal therapy of cryptococcal meningitis in AIDS patients. To determine the best acute therapy (first 14 days) of cryptococcal meningitis by evaluating the efficacy and safety of amphotericin B alone compared to amphotericin B plus flucytosine (5-fluorocytosine,5FC).